An LCD (liquid crystal display device) displays an image using electrical and optical characteristics of liquid crystal. Since the LCD is a non-emissible device, the LCD requires a backlight assembly. A receiving device is required, which receives a liquid crystal panel or the backlight assembly and comprises a mold frame and a chassis.
The mold frame receives and fixes a backlight unit and an LCD panel. The chassis is coupled with the mold frame to reinforce the strength of the backlight unit, and has a structure corresponding to the external appearance of the mold frame.
Thus, the mold frame and the chassis are manufactured, respectively, and then are fitted with each other.